The field of the invention relates to the use of plant and seed extracts for the treatment of skin. In particular, the present invention involves the use of plant and seed extracts, for example, Chia Seed oil and extracts of Opuntia Ficus Indica, to increase the synthesis of cell proteins and macromolecules.
Collagen is the most abundant protein in the human body and is the main component of connective tissue. Collagen is found in cartilage, bone, ligaments, tendon, teeth, and skin. Pro-collagen, the pre-processed form of collagen, is assembled in cells, and consists of three polypeptide chains that form a triple helix stabilized by intramolecular bonding. The triple helical pro-collagen molecule is then modified in the cell and is secreted into the extracellular matrix, where it is further processed to a mature form (tropocollagen). Mature collagen molecules then come together to form collagen fibrils, and collagen fibrils come together to form collagen fibers. The resulting collagen fibers have great tensile strength.
Collagen is a critical component of skin, and, as a result of its structure, contributes to the strength, structure and firmness of skin. Loss of collagen in the skin, typically via enzymatic degradation, is a major factor in the causation of skin wrinkling and the aged appearance of the skin.
Hyaluronic acid is a non-sulfated glycosaminoglycan found in connective, epithelial and neural tissue, and is a major component of the cutaneous extracellular matrix. Hyaluronic acid is synthesized by a class of integral membrane proteins and is secreted into the extracellular matrix. Hyaluronic acid is a polymer of repeated disaccharides of D-glucuronic acid and N-acetylglucosamine; this high carbohydrate content makes it a ‘sticky molecule’, and as a result, it attracts water, therefore contributing to tissue hydration, lubrication, resistance to compression, and cellular function. Hyaluronic acid can be approximately 25,000 disaccharide repeats in length. Hyaluronic acid's hydrating properties result in increased smoothness, softening and decreased lines and wrinkles in the skin. Hyaluronic acid levels decrease due to aging and exposure to ultraviolet radiation, and reduction of hyaluronic acid levels results in the wrinkling of skin.
Interleukin-1b is a cell signaling molecule that is a member of the interleukin 1 cytokine family. It is produced by activated macrophages as a proprotein, and is proteolytically cleaved, resulting in its active form. This cytokine is an important mediator of the inflammatory response. Increased inflammation of the skin causes redness and swelling.
Therefore, skin treatments that act to increase the synthesis of collagen and of hyaluronic acid would be useful for improving the appearance, texture, and moisture of the skin and for maintaining general skin health. Furthermore, reduction of interleukin-1b synthesis in the skin would be desirable in order to improve the appearance of the skin.